A notsocomfortable conversation with Kyle
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu te souviens ou tu étais trop bourré? Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, et maintenant tu me craches ces mots à la figure comme si je ne signifiais rien pour toi"


A notsocomfortable conversation with Kyle

auteur : RainOnMyParadeBitch

.

Kyle alluma sa cigarette, leva le yeux aux ciel et tira sur sa chapka.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux**?

Il souffla de la fumée par le nez et s'assit sur le banc en bois. Il était environ quatre heures du matin, le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. L'odeur du tabac me fit tousser.

_**Ben**...

Je tombai dans le silence tandis qu'il prit une autre bouffée de cigarette.

_**Je**...

Encore une autre, encore une autre.

_**Bon dieu tu vas arrêter oui**?

_**Pourquoi je devrais**? Cracha-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Il détourna la tête pour regarder les arbres à la place.

_**Parce que tu vas chopper le cancer ou un truc du genre**.

Je lui pris la cigarette et l'écrasai avec le pied avant qu'il n'eût le temps de réagir.

_**Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive**.

_**Franchement Stan, c'était ma dernière, putain**. Dit-il d'une voix acide.

_**Cool. Bon, ce que je te disais c'est que**... Repris-je.

_**Écoute c'est pas le moment là**. Soupira Kyle. Il commença à marcher en direction du magasin d'alcool ouvert vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept et je le suivis.

Les rues étaient plongées dans le noir, la seule source de lumière venait des étoiles. J'entendis quelqu'un tousser fortement, et je compris tout à coup que Kyle et moi n'étions pas seuls dans la rue. Je courus pour rattraper Kyle.

_**Vieux, sérieux, viens on rentre, tu peux rester chez moi**.

_**Tout à l'heure**. Dit-il en entrant dans le magasin, une fausse carte d'identité à la main qui disait qu'il avait vingt et un ans et non pas à peine quinze. Il marcha rapidement vers le fond du magasin où était rangé l'alcool. Il ouvrit un frigo, prit un pack de six bières _Blue Moon_, et retourna d'un pas lourd a l'entrée du magasin.

Je regardai Kyle prendre un paquet de Malboro rouge et payer les bières, et je le regardai tendre sa carte au caissier d'un air si naturel, il n'avait absolument pas l'air nerveux. Il prit aussi sur le comptoir un briquet fluo avec une femme nue imprimée dessus. Je me plaçai derrière lui et lui chuchotai :

_**Faire ça ne fait pas de toi un hétéro**.

Il se retourna vers moi, le regard mauvais, tandis que le caissier lui tendait le sac.

_**Ta gueule, fous moi la paix.**

Il sortit du magasin à pas rapides.

_**Dégage! Je suis très bien tout seul**.

_**Vraiment**. Je soupirai tout en marchant derrière lui.

_**Oui! Je suis assez grand pour être moi-même maintenant**.

_**Alors pourquoi tu l'es pas ?**

Il s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai.

_**Alors? Pourquoi t'es pas toi-même, tapette**?

Il grimaça.

_**Tu sais à quel point c'est putain de difficile d'être gay dans cette putain de ville**? Cracha-t-il, **tout le monde juge les autres! Et toi, tu es censé être mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu te souviens de cette nuit-là? Ou alors tu étais trop bourré? Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, et maintenant tu me craches ces mots à la figure comme si je n'étais rien pour toi**!

De la fumée de sa cigarette s'échappait furieusement de sa bouche.

_**Kyle éteins cette cigarette**.

Il chancela.

_**Non**.

Il ramena la cigarette dans sa bouche, tirant une longue bouffée.

_**Réponds-moi**.

_**Je suis désolé, ok? Je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'être gay! Tu sais à South Park, deux personnes sur quatre sont gays, en général l'un amoureux de l'autre. Tu le savais? Éteins cette cigarette Kyle**.

Il frotta le bout de sa chaussure sur le sol, y laissant une marque qu'il piétina.

_**Deux sur quatre? Eric, Kenny, toi et moi. Qui sont les pédés, Stan? Dis moi**. Ordonna-t-il.

_**Toi. Hum et**...

_**Accouche**.

_**J-je... hum, c'est moi**.

Je me stoppai. Je n'avais compris ma sexualité que deux jours auparavant, quand je n'étais rendu compte que Kyle me plaisait. J'aimais les petites choses qu'il faisait, comme son nez qui se retroussait quand il riait ou comme il soufflait doucement sur ses cheveux pour les dégager de devant ses yeux et s'énervait quand ça ne marchait pas. Comment il léchait ses lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée de bière ou quand il soufflait la fumée, il fermait les yeux et après avoir exhalé il respirait, par le nez, l'odeur nauséabonde du tabac. Et je me rappelais très bien lui avoir soufflé que je serais toujours là pour lui. Bien sûr, j'étais bourré, mais je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai dit.

_**Kyle. Ky-Kyle... Je t'aime, vieux. Vieux, vieux, vieux, je m'en fous que tu sois pédé ou euh chais pas quoi, je suis là pour toi bro, quand tu- 'fin, dès que t'auras besoin de moi, bro**. Avais-je dit en le tenant dans mes bras et en tortillant ses cheveux. J'étais bourré, c'est sûr.

Mais quand je l'avais embrassé doucement...

Ah, oublions ça. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

_**Toi**? Finit par dire Kyle.

_**Bordel, ne m'oblige pas le redire.**

Il secoua la tête.

_**Stan le pédé.**

_**Kyle arrête**.

Mais je n'étais pas vexé. J'aimais la façon dont il dévoilait rapidement ses dents d'une façon qui disait ''je le savais'', la façon dont ses boucles oscillaient. Il était canon.

Je battis des paupières et tout à coup il était là, juste devant moi.

_**Tu disais quoi à propos de celui qui tombe amoureux de l'autre**? Souffla-t-il. Son souffle était humide contre le mien.

_**Hum... que parfois ça arrive**. Bégayai-je. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté d'une manière effrontée, son souffle chaud s'échouait dans mon cou.

_**Parfois**?

Je ne répondis pas.

_**Je te rends nerveux?**

Je reculai.

_**Non**, dis-je fermement,** tu ne me rends pas nerveux, je disais juste que parfois un gay aime un autre gay. Si le groupe va de quatre à six personnes... s'ils se détestent pas**...

_**Oh, alors ça ne s'applique pas à nous parce qu'on se déteste, non**?

_**T'es complètement bourré Kyle**.

_**Non Stan, pas du tout**.

Je savais qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'il vienne contre moi.

C'est moi. Stan : le gars qui n'a pas confiance en lui et qui s'auto-mutile parce qu'il se déteste. Stan aime cacher ses émotions derrière ses cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux maquillés. Je porte des jeans slims et sweat-shirts larges. Et puis j'aime les mecs. S'ils ne sont pas Kyle. Mais bon Dieu j'adorais ça quand il disait mon nom, excitant, lascif et tout. Il faisait tout noir et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin cruel.

_**Arrête**.

Et sans rien de plus, je sentis le goût de l'alcool de sa bouche dans la mienne. Je reculai

_**Kyle, non. C'est pas ce que tu veux, stop**.

Il sourit contre ma bouche.

_**Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais laisse moi le faire ok**?

Il mordit sa lèvre et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je sentis le goût d'un mélange agréablement surprenant de dentifrice, de cigarette et de bière. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et sentis le goût mentholé du mélange bière-bain de bouche contre ses dent. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure.

Donc, nous étions là, en train de nous embrasser, et maintenant j'étais excité et je me sentais dégueulasse, mais je restais là, à l'embrasser parce que j'adorais le goût de sa bouche et, je ne savais pas, peut-être que je l'aimais lui aussi, mais j'étais trop jeune pour en être sûr. Ma main vint entourer son petit cou et jouer avec ses cheveux de bébé. Il attrapa ma main.

_**Est-ce que ton invitation à dormir chez toi est toujours valable**? Soupira-t-il contre ma mâchoire.

_**Pour toi**? Toujours.

On monta dans ma voiture et on s'en alla.

**_End_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>revue et corrigée le 1203/2015  
><em>**


End file.
